omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazuki Azuma
Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A ''' '''Verse: Yami To Boushi To Hon No Tabibito Name: Hazuki Azuma Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: High Schooler, Transcendent Being, Abstract Entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy, absorb and manipulate souls), Reality Warping (Able to control the reality of The Library and shape it to the imagine she desires), Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of conceptually attacking opponets, in addition can harm and bring "death" to Conceptual Entities), Space-Time Manipulation (Governs over all iterations of Space and Time), Void Manipulation (Capable of removing fundamental concepts and sending them to nonexistence), Abstract Existence (Hazuki's true existence is abstract and boundless), Immortality (Type 3, 8 & 10, Will continue to exist so long the idea of her existence remains), Acausality (Exists outside of Cause and Effect that resides in The Multiverse), Plot Manipulation (Controls the plot of every story within the Library), Transdualistic (Exists beyond concepts such as Infinity, Life & Death, Space & Time and ETC.), Regeneration (True-Godly), Law Manipulation (Can impose and create her own laws within The Multiverse. Can also destroy and ignore laws within the multiverse), Power Nullfication (Can nullify attacks of any kind. Even abstract abilities that act as conceptual attacks), Causality Manipulation (Controls the cause and effect relations within The Multiverse), Non-Corporeal, ETC. Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level '(Exists within The Library, a construct that exists views an infinite number of books as mere fiction {Books being objects that contain enire Multiverses & Spatial Dimensions} also contained within The Library. Is completely boundless and abstract, existing outside of the concept of Space-Time and Dimensions alike. Far superior to ordinary inhabitants of The Library such as Milka) 'Speed: Irrelevant '(Even standard inhabitants of The Library are not bound by concepts such as Space-Time and in addition view them as merely fiction. Hazuki's true nature is abstract and boundless) 'Lifting Ability: Irrelevant ' 'Striking Ability: Metaversal '(Superior to Milka, who herself views infinite higher dimensions as nothing more than fictional stories that she controls) 'Durability: Metaverse Level '(By virtue of existing in The Library, she exists without Dimensions. Her true existence is boundless and abstract, not being bound to the concept of Space-Time or a Dimensioned Existence) 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Metaversal ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything that is and has happened across creation due to being the overseer of The Library which holds both all the knowledge and sight of creation) Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Conceptual Reaping: '''Hazuki is capable of attacking entities on a conceptual level and can in addition bring "death" the abstract entities. '''Extra Info:'Read this blog for a better understanding of her tier Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Yami To Boushi To Hon No Tabibito Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Abstract Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Void Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Transdualistic Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 1